SWATCH
by Skytte
Summary: Tal vez, no era tan malo. Quizá, que Yukihira Soma estuviera ahí tampoco tenía nada de malo...


Saludos, Aqui Skytte con un OS cortito para estrenarme en este fandom. Tengo una noticia más que darles pero lo dejaré en una nota final. Esta historia se ubica dentro de algún momento del primer año (?) Sin más, realmente espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, me gustaría, pero no.

* * *

SWATCH

XXX

* * *

SWATCH!

Erina bajó la manguera mientras obserbava detenidamente el rostro de estupefacción de Sōma, y valla que sí disfruto de aquel momento, mirarlo era como ver un poema, pero el más gracioso de todos. Estaba completamente descolocado y miraba a Erina como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que ella acababa de hacer. Fue entonces donde una sensación de miedo por lo que pudiera venir acontinuación recorrió las venas del Décimo Asiento pero que desapareció rápidamente al ser reemplazada por una inesperada risita nerviosa que no supo cómo controlar. Una gran carcajada salió de su garganta y tuvo que taparse la boca al darse cuenta de aquella involuntaria reacción, ¡eso no era algo común de ella!

—Te parece muy gracioso, ¿no?—preguntó el pelirojo con su estúpida y usual sonrisa en los labios que tanto la molestaba.

En verdad, la respuesta a esa pregunta era un sí, oh y valla que sí pero era algo que jamás se lo diría. Ese individuo en verdad se merecía todo lo ocurrido por invadir casas ajenas sin ninguna clase de consentimiento y además, por ir por ahí asustando a la gente. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante. Había otra cosa.

¿Qué hacía ese indivuduo en la mansión Nakiri, su casa?

Pero dejando eso a un lado, a Erina le tomó por lo menos unos segundos en percatarse de algo minúsculo pero realmente importante. El tono que Yukihira había utilizado no era para nada de enojo, mas bien sonaba…¿divertido?

Entonces, para cuando el cerebro de Erina hizo **clic** y relacionó todas las variables, ya era demasiado tarde. Souma inmediatamente sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, le arrebató la maguera para luego apuntársela con ella.

—¡Alto!—exclamó.—Si te atreves a–

—Ya no puedo perder nada, ¿no es así, Nakiri? Ya te encargaste de eso.—Al escuchar esas palabras, la princesa de Tōtsuki por instinto retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás. Sōma tenía la razón, toda. Después de todo, ya se encontraba empapado.

—Debes estar bromenado, ¿no?—cuestionó con temor y esperanza Erina. Simplemente ese hombre con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro no podía estar hablando en serio, pero al ver como esa sonrisa en sus labios se intensificaba cada vez más a la vez que esos ojos dorados la miraban intensamente, el pánico se apoderó completamente de ella en solo unos segundos.—D–debes estar mal de la cabeza.—tartamudeó, iniciando ya su desesperación.

 _No lo permito. No permitiré que este sujeto se salga con las suyas._

No hiba a quedarse como estatua, con los pies pegados a la tierra sabiendo de quién se trataba. ¡Estábamos hablando de Yukihira Sōma! El pelirojo que es muy malo para su corazón. Así que no estaba dentro de sus planes que el pelirojo tuviera éxito en su repentina y desagradable venganza, no cuando ella estaba dispuesta a impedirlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Así, cuando observó que la mano de su rival se movió hacia la perilla de la manguera, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

 _Mierda Yukihira-kun, ojala te vayas al infierno._

Sí. La princesa de Tōtsuki, Nakiri Erina, debía correr.

Y así lo hizo…

Erina corrió alrededor de las cosechas que ella misma había plantado y que, con mucho esfuerzo, se levantaba desde muy temprano diariamente para cuidarlas, mientras Sōma sin intenciones de parar su estúpida broma al parecer, la perseguía con el chorro de agua que apuntaba hacia ella.

Lo peor de todo esto para 'La Lengua de Dios' era oír al pelirojo reir como si disfrutara lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Y por kami, cómo no hacerlo! Si él podía jurarse a sí mismo que nunca antes había oído un sonido más bonito en toda su estadía dentro de Tōtsuki. Jamás la había escuchado reír así, no de esa forma tan natural como lo había hecho cuando lo empapó segundos antes. Que Nakiri Erina soltara una carcajada de ese calibre debía ser todo un privilegio, al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

Siempre vió a Erina como un ente sumamente importante y respetada en todo Tōtsuki; y aparentar de más edad con su actitud de hielo, aunque su anatomía del cuerpo tenía mucho que ver también, pero ciertamente y aunque muchas veces lo olvidaba, tan solo era una jovencita de diesiceís años con demasiadas responsabilidades que cumplir. Eso definitavemente era mucha presión y no podía culparla e ignorar eso.

Una sonrisa sincera y gentil se posó en el rostro del chico.

 _Deberías asegurarte de reír más seguido Nakiri_.

.

.

.…!

El mundo se detuvo.

Sōma dejó de respirar, de escuchar, de sentir. Por tan solo ese segundo, su rostro mostró confusión. No supo de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento, idea, deseo, hasta que la voz impotente de Erina lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Yukihira-kun, te ordeno que pares!—gritó la de cabellos castaños en un último intento desesperado hasta casi suplicante para que la dejara tranquila. Sin embargo, su orden hiba a ser rápidamente ignorada por el pelirojo. Al percatarse de ningún cambio por su perseguidor, exclamó reteniéndose las ganas de llorar por la impotencia que sentía—¡Deja de seguirme!

—Olvídate de eso. No me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

—¡Por kami!, eres el ser más despreciable, ¿lo sabías?

—Di lo que quieras Nakiri. ¡Ahora es mi turno!—exclamó Sōma esta vez, utilizando toda la energía que tenía para alcanzarla.

Y **swatch**! Lo hizo.

—¡AHH! HELADA…¡HELADA! ¡ESTÁ MUY HELADA YUKIHIRA-KUN!

Erina se quedó estática, recibiendo el insoportable y gélido baño de agua fría. Pero pasaron dos segundos, y terminó pensando en la sensación refrescante que empezaba a recorrer por su cuerpo. Era un día caluroso después de todo.

Tal vez, no era tan malo. Quizá, que Yukihira Sōma estuviera ahí tampoco tenía nada de malo…

Pero al parecer, era hora de que Sōma volviera a hacer gala de su torpeza ( y con todo el suelo mojado), se resbaló, llevándose con él a Erina por tratar de utilizarla como un punto de equilibrio. Ambos terminaron en el suelo no solo revueltos de agua, sino también de lodo.

—Oi, ¿te encuentras bien Nakiri? —preguntó el pelirojo algo preocupado, sacándose un poco de la suciedad que lo cubría para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella.

—Sí, eso creo…—bajó su mirada para verse a sí misma y abrió ampliamente sus ojos cuando descubrió su estado. _Lo que faltaba_ , pensó al ver el desastre en el que se encontraba. ¿Por qué no precipitó que algo como eso sucedería?—Esto pasa por actuar como un loco Yukihira-kun.

—No estás en posición de decir algo como eso. Fuiste tú la que te exaltaste de la nada.

—Podrías haber enfrentado la situación de un modo civilizado, ¿no lo crees? Nadie te olbligó a perseguirme con la manguera—contestó recargándose contra el sueldo.

—En verdad es increíble que siempre tengas una contestación para darme la contra—dijo Sōma alejando su mano al haber sido rechazada por la castaña pero sin retirar su mirada ni su estúpida sonrisa de ella porque.…simplemente no podía, ¿acaso quizo?

Erina seguía viendose hermosa aún con todo aquel desastre que tenía encima.

—Espero que estés satisfecho. Ahora, si ya acabaste con toda esta ridiculez, me retiro a cambiarme. Debo estar horrible.—habló mientras exprimía su cabello hacia un costado para luego por fin pararse y alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese hombre, porque sino lo hacía en los próximos segundos, las portadas de todos los diarios de mañana hablarían de un asesinato dentro fe la famosa y respeta escuela de Tōtsuki de cierto pelirojo que tenía al frente.

Eso era malo, muy malo.

Bueno, recordando una vez más, él era malo para su salud mental. Ese hombre era el culpable de hacerle pensar cosas tan desquiciadas.

—Creo que no deberías preocuparte.—intervino Sōma repentinamente, obteniendo su total atención.

—Y por qué crees tú que no debería…—cuestionó Erina en un tono demandante.

—Bueno. Todo luce bien en ti Nakiri.

La respuesta fue tan contundente, determinante e inmediata, que tomó sin previo aviso a ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo, fue un revolcón más grande para Erina.

¡Qué demonios había sido eso! Qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué demonios su corazón había comenzado a acelerar repentinamente como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros cuando en verdad lo hacían por unas estúpidas palabras sin sentido alguno.

Pero eso no era lo peor…no lo era.

 _Calma Erina, cálmate. Ese de ahí es solo Yukihira-kun._

Para su desgracia, eso solo empeoró las cosas. Una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica se apoderó del cuerpo de la castaña cuando pudo percatarse de que se había creado una inusual y por lo tanto desgradable conección entre aquellos resplandecientes dorados y sus violetas, una conección que parecía no querer romperse por ninguna de ambas partes. Incluso la princesa llegó a pensar, que al menos, no perdería esta vez.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó con la confianza suficiente como para poner nervioso a Sōma. Algo que no le solía pasar al pelirojo.

—Es q–que…

El silencio se prolongo por otros segundos más. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

Definitivamente, muy buena pregunta Erina.

—Yo, no lo sé.—conluyó ahora más confundido.

Y es que no podía haber respondido de una forma más honesta que esa. Ni él mismo tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que su boca estaba soltando tan sorpresivamente. Se conocía. No era del tipo de persona que hiba por ahí diciendo cumplidos a la gente. Sobretodo por que jamás pensaba en cosas de ese estilo, sencillamente no le parecía importante. Claro que no. Lo importante dentro de su mente siempre fue superar a su padre, y lo seguiría siendo, y no cosas tontas que no lo ayudarían a cumplir con ese objetivo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

¿Por qué ahora sí tenía las ganas de decirlo, de soltarlo, de revelarlo? ¿De darle importancia?

 _¿Por qué?_

"COF COF" se escuchó por un lado. Ambos voltearon para observar a la tercera presencia. ¿Desde hace cuánto ella se encontraba ahí?

 _Alice…_

—Valla Sōma, en serio sabes cómo armar un buen espectáculo—dijo burlonamente sin dejar de mirar maliciosamente a su prima.

—Alice, qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí. No me digas que todo esto lo planeaste tú y Yuki–

—Pero Erina de qué estás hablando. Solo pasaba por aquí a recogerte para ver si tenías tiempo para salir con tu adorable prima.—dijo haciendo un gesto tierno mientras juntaba sus manos como una niña indefensa.

—Como sea, será mejor que me aleje de ustedes.

—¡Ey! Tenle más confianza a tu prima, buh.

Pero Erina la ignoró por completo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Debía huir de esos dos ahora que podía. La combinación de ambos podría llegar a ser demasiado peligroso para ella. Si lo pensabas por un rato, poseían un poder y dominio sobre ella, que le provocaba una sensación de vulnerabilidad cuando los tenía cerca. Alice volteó entonces a observar al pelirojo con una mirada pícara en los labios que él no pudo observar porque sus ojos en esos momentos ya estaban ocupados mirando a cierta personita subiendo las escaleras para luego verla desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

Cuando sus dorados la perdieron completamente de vista, soltó un ligero suspiro. Fue cuando al fin sintió una mirada penetrante enfocado en él. Era Alice, quien sonreía de una forma totalmente traviesa y juguetona. Pensándolo mejor, era mejor que él también se escapara de ella, no quería ser violentamente atacado por sus preguntas problemáticas e increíblemente insistentes.

Fin.

(?)

* * *

Nota final:

Qué. verguenza.

Bueno, disculpen por ese horrible final, soy demasiado malo para ese tipo de cosas, es algo en lo que debo mejorar definitivamente, pero soy nuevo en escribir y más que todo lo hago por diversión así sean buenitos conmigo, si? Como les dije más arriba, la noticia no tan especial que quiero darles es que tengo otro OS en proceso pero que doblará o incluso triplicará el tamaño de este. Será muy largo, por lo que debo preguntarles si quieren que lo suba. Son como 8 hojas? Es para valientes xD.

Y eso es todo. No puedo irme sin antes agradecer a todos los que escriben en este fandom en español, quería ser partícipe en esto y aquí está mi trabajo. Espero ver que aquellos que no lo han hecho se animen a hacerlo, a escribir, seguro tienen buenísimas ideas. En verdad espero ver muchísimas más historias en español, sobretodo de esta parejita, porque actualmente, encuentro muy pocos, a pesar de los fics en inglés que en verdad hay unos demasiados buenos. Sin duda Erina es mi personaje favorito ella es my Queen, sin embargo también es de mi agrado Megumi y es q esta última es tan tierna que es imposible no quererla, es la waifu que todos desearían. Oh, y tmb está Alice! Me encanta ella, toda ella. Sería mi segundo asiento o algo así.

Ah! Se me olvidaba otra cosa. ¿Es Sōma o Soma? O Souma? Son tantas las formas que he visto, que ya me perdí. Pero bueno, si alguien lo sabe que comparta su sabiduría conmigo.

En fin…creo que esto ya se alargó más de lo necesario. ¿Qieren más SomaXErina?¿Otra pareja? Coméntenme sus respuestas.

Y Gracias. Gracias por leer esto, en verdad. Nos estamos viendo, pronto, eso espero!

Skytte.


End file.
